


All I Need

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [76]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has all she needs to keep moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

"I'm glad my sons have someone like you to take care of them."

The compliment took Winry by surprise. She raised her brows and felt herself flush for a second, trying to formulate a reply that simply wouldn't come. "Oh…I, uh…"

She wished Al would return from helping Rose clean up and help her instead. It was his father after all. Of course, things never went as one planned and, to her luck, after dinner, she had been left speaking to Mr. Hohenheim. Not that he was a bad guy, really, it was just… awkward.

Mr. Hohenheim chuckled softly at her reaction, or lack there of, before taking a sip from his mug. "Ah, you look so much like your mother," he murmured after a long gaze full of silence. "And I bet you are just as brilliant and strong." He was trying to break the ice she guessed, and he was successful.

At the comment her ears perked up with curiosity while a warm smile found its way to her lips. "Granny says I take after her too, though, I don't know about the other traits," she admitted softly. "Sometimes I don't feel as if I'm living up to their memory…"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Pinako mentioned that you were in a successful apprenticeship back in Rush Valley, correct?" he asked her. She nodded in reply. "Then what's the problem?" His eyes focused on hers as he waited for an explanation.

"Well, for starters, I'm here in Liore instead of being in Rush Valley, helping my customers… I'm not even sure when I'll be able to go back." She sighed in frustration. "I'm making a lot of people worry about me for no reason… that's not something my parents would be proud of."

"Hm. I believe that when you return and explain the situation, everything will be resolved with your customers and your boss in Rush Valley. As for your parents, Urey and Sara were probably in similar situations before and would understand your reasons," he said with a casual tone, as if he knew for a fact his words were true. "And you, young lady, should not worry. Your parents would be proud of who you've become, I assure you."

Winry felt relief and joy rush through her thanks to his words. She wondered how Edward could ever think of this man as the epitome of evil as she felt the old moistness in her eyes. She was grateful for Mr. Hohenheim's kindness, but she reminded herself that she couldn't shed any tears right now. _We promised._

"Are you all right, Winry?" the brothers' father asked with concern. "I'm deeply sorry. It was never my intention to stir up old memories."

"Please don't apologize, I'm fine," she said, managing a smile. She would not cry. "Your words simply made me happy," she finished.

"Ah, so were those tears of happiness?" he asked, sounding a bit relieved.

"Well, they could have been, but… I made a promise not to cry, not yet at least, and I intend to keep it." She looked away, almost embarrassed by her own words. He probably thought her childish.

Mr. Hohenheim gave her a confused look from behind his glasses, "I'm not sure I follow."

Winry bit her lip, wondering if she should explain or not, but after a second's thought decided it was best to tell him everything, after all, she had already begun. "You see, Edward made me a promise…" the blond girl started as she nervously intertwined her hands on top of the wooden table. "He said that the next time I cried, I would cry tears of joy because he and Al would be back in their original bodies and, well, I promised Ed I'd do my best to help him keep it." She slowly looked up from her hands only to find a smiling Van Hohenheim looking back at her.

He wore the kindest smile while his eyes held a glint of knowledge that she couldn't quite explain. "Of course Edward would promise such a thing," he mumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh, though the smile never left his lips. "I doubt Edward could ever stand to see a beautiful young lady such as yourself crying. _Especially_ you."

Winry had the grace to blush at his last words which had caught her by surprise, but the flutter in her stomach quickly turned into a knot after recalling the news of Edward's disappearance back in Baschool. A sense of worry washed away any embarrassment and joy she had felt in the matter of a second. "Ed…" she breathed the single syllable longingly, wishing he was there with her and Al.

By the look in the golden man's eyes, he seemed to notice the change in her demeanor and hazard a guess. "You're worried about him too, aren't you?"

She hesitated before answering truthfully. "Yes… I always worry. And not just about him, but Al too," she added quietly. "With Al having his soul pulled away and Ed missing… I'm afraid," Winry confessed with closed eyes and a shaky breath.

"I'm sure he's fine, Winry," he assured her calmly.

"Al says that too, but I can't help being worried. It's a habit I can't break." She gave him a tight smile that held almost no humor in it. "I care a lot about Ed and Al, they're my best friends—my family. I want them to be safe, but… I know their journey won't allow it," Winry finished softly.

Mr. Hohenheim took off his glasses as he spoke, placing them on the table and giving her a piercing stare that she couldn't tear her eyes away from. "Their journey is a dangerous one, yet you remain by their side, always waiting for them to return." He took a sip from his mug and exhaled a deep breath, his expression changing slightly as he examined his glasses. "You must be very strong to endure all of this."

"I don't know if I'd call it strength, but rather, hope," she explained. "I know they'll return because Ed promised me they would. And he always keeps his promises, no matter what… that's really all I need in order to keep moving."

He gazed at her with what would qualify as either amusement or astonishment, she wasn't sure. Mr. Hohenheim's golden eyes seemed to be more difficult to decipher than the eyes of his eldest son, which were literally an open book. "Hm." He recomposed himself as he put his glasses back on. "Speaking of Edward… it must be quite a hassle to take care of such a troublesome boy, but Pinako tells me you are quite skilled in that particular area of study," he smiled knowingly. "How do you manage that?"

"W-What?" she wheezed out. "What do you mean? What did Granny tell you?" she asked, frightened that her secret could be out.

"Oh, just a few things," he replied casually.

Her eyebrows knitted together as a moue of dissatisfaction posed itself upon her lips. "Like what?" she asked again, trying her best to keep the desperate tone out of her voice.

"Pinako says that the two of you are quite close," he spoke carefully, as if Winry hung on his every word, which she practically did. Her face grew rather warm at his answer, but she said nothing to counter the argument. "Ah, so it's true," he said after noticing her pink cheeks. He smiled warmly. "Then I'm glad."

"Huh…?" Her eyes grew wide with both, interest and surprise. She left the question of why hanging in the air, hoping he would understand.

The golden man sighed peacefully. "Although Alphonse will always be there for his older brother, I honestly believe Edward also needs someone like you in his life." He lifted the coffee mug up to his lips, ignoring her diverting blue eyes. "I understand you care deeply about him," he mentioned before taking a sip.

Unable to speak from embarrassment, she simply flushed and stared wide eyed at the man nonchalantly drinking his coffee in front of her. _There's no point in denying anything!_ her mind screamed at her, _He already knows! What should I do?_ She simply caved and with a small nod of defeat, hung her head as she nibbled nervously on her lower lip.

"That's great!" Mr. Hohenheim concluded with a smirk. "Edward is truly lucky to have found such an amazing young lady! Especially one who is capable of keeping him in line and name his faults. Might I add that I approve?" he finished excitedly. "And I know that Trisha would have as well," he added with a faraway smile. "In fact, I believe she hoped this would happen some day."

Her mind went haywire in a split second. Winry couldn't believe she had just admitted her feelings to Edward's _father_. More than that, she couldn't believe that he _approved_ and thought that Auntie Trisha would have too. It was something completely uncalled for. She didn't even know if Ed felt the same! It wasn't yet time to think about what could happen in her love life, there were other more _pressing matters_ to worry about. Ed was missing, he could be hurt—she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Al was still in that armor prison and Ed still had two metallic limbs, their journey was not over. Not yet. And shouldn't Mr. Hohenheim be worried as well?

"Winry," she heard Mr. Hohenheim's calm voice bring her out of her thoughts, and for a second, just one, when she glanced up and met his golden eyes, she saw Edward. Though she didn't speak her thought, she couldn't believe how similar the two were. "Thank you," he smiled, contently.

"Uh, you're welcome, but I'm not sure for what…" she trailed off, leaving behind any trace of embarrassment while trying to understand what he had just said.

"You've always been by the boys' side and never doubted them, even when Trisha nor I were there. I don't know if you realize, but you are a great part of the reason why they keep moving—why Edward is able to stand at all and, in turn, help Alphonse stand as well. You are all _they_ need." His golden eyes felt as if they pierced through her soul, burning with intense gratitude. "For helping them, I sincerely thank you."

Winry gave the older man her kindest, sweetest smile in response. There were no words to convey just how much she appreciated everything he had said.

"May I request one thing, though?" he began, before meeting her eyes. "Please, keep watching over them and caring for them, even after I'm gone." He glanced down at his drink before he murmured, "I'm afraid this upcoming fight could very well be my last."

She gasped softly before speaking up. "Don't say that. Please, Mr. Hohenheim." Winry's determined gaze and tone seemed to catch him by surprise. "Don't give up now. Now that you've found your way back to Ed and Al, don't you want to stay?" Her eyes held a pleading tinge among the vast sky blue ocean of determination. "I promise I will watch over them, even though you really didn't need to ask, but I'd like you to promise me something too. If I've learned anything about alchemy, it's equivalent exchange—a promise for a promise." She pointed a finger in his direction. "So promise me that you'll do your best to return. Please."

His surprised wide eyes reminded her so much of Edward, it was uncanny. Soon enough though, he composed himself and gave her a grin. "You truly are a Rockbell." At her smile, he continued. "All right, I promise you I will. And someday soon, I hope to see you and the boys' smiling faces together once more."

She nodded in agreement. "Good."

He broke into a laugh, catching her by surprise.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking… Edward is going to have his hands full with you," he declared with a chuckle.

"M-Mr. Hohenheim!" she yelped as she tried to fight the blush once again. With her determination and confidence gone, embarrassment took over again. "All I needed to hear from you was the promise!"

Edward's father simply laughed even louder.


End file.
